¡De ninguna manera!
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un jovencito muy persistente, demasiado. Eren se resiste, pero a veces cuando el amor no se da por las buenas... hay que forzarlo un poco? Ereri o Riren? Esa es la cuestión. Yaoi/Lime/AU/Humor - ONE SHOT


Hola, Hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Hice una pausita para publicarles este one shot inesperado, que se yo, tenía ganas y salió, we. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus impresiones a través de un bonito review, lo harían por favorcito? Dejé a media el último cap de Mister Kitten, pero esta noche lo publico, promesa que lo hago. Disculpen los errores de sintaxis y ortográficos, no tuve tiempo de corregirlos. Bueno aquí les va.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama, que lo amo por ahbrlos creado, pero lo voy a odiar si mata a Levi, ojo Isayama, te tengo en la mira.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lime, lo siento mis amados, hoy no hay hard, hay un poco de salseo, es inevitable con estos dos, pero vale la pena, lo juro!

 _ **¡De ninguna manera!**_

Era la… ¿sexta?, no, estaba seguro, era la séptima vez en… ¿un mes?

Eren sentía que se le hinchaba la vena de la frente y le temblaba el labio superior un poco. Ahí estaba de nuevo el chico extraño, freak y desagradable, con su mirada perdida y azul, su palidez que lo hacía parecer uno de los personajes del "Extraño Mundo de Jack"… Otra maldita vez…

-: Vamos, Eren, no le hagas caso – dijo Mikasa mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba al otro lado.

Pero si algo le había enseñado su madre a Eren, era a ser políticamente correcto. No podía irse y dejar al otro pobre sin al menos una respuesta.

-: Espera, Mika – le dijo el muchacho deteniéndose y liberando su muñeca – No seas descortés, solo hablaré un momento con él y nos iremos.

-: ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia, Eren? Es un maldito acosador – se quejó la chica.

-: Tú también lo eres – se escuchó a espalda de los jóvenes que se giraron para ver la pequeña figura acercarse.

-: ¿Qué dijiste hongo venenoso? – preguntó la chica con bronca.

-: Tú eres la acosadora – respondió resuelto el jovencito mientras soplaba un mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro – Eren, ¿sabías que Mikasa siempre te saca la remera de educación física después que te cambias y se la pasa oliéndola en el baño de mujeres?

-: ¡¿QUEEEE?! – gritó la muchacha con el rostro rojo como la bufanda que usaba todo el año.

-: Tengo fotos – dijo el otro sacando su celular.

-: ¡No, no, no! – se desesperó la blanca joven.

-: No es lo único que hace, antes de venir a la escuela está media hora antes esperándote en la esquina, así esté nevando, se sienta detrás de tu banco para olfatearte cuando te duermes en las clases, también te convida primero de sus paletas y chocolates porque después se relame cuando le toca a ella y… - una firme mano detuvo el vergonzoso discurso.

-: Escucha enano de jardín – le susurró la muchacha con ojos de asesina – Tienes 10 minutos, sólo diez putos minutos – luego lo liberó y se retiró.

Eren estaba algo aturdido con la nueva información. Luego el más bajo carraspeó y el joven volvió su mirada a él.

-: Yo no soy un acosador, a diferencia de ella yo vengo a encarar las cosas, ¿ves?

-: Mira… eeeh… ehh…

-: Levi – le recordó el otro.

-: Eso, Levi, ya te lo dije las otras veces, me siento halagado que quieras salir conmigo, pero sabes, realmente no estoy interesado en chicos, ¿entiendes?

-: Lo entiendo, pero sé que puedes amarme a mí – Eren lo miró como si tuviera un mono azul en la nariz – Yo soy… muy adorable… Todas las chicas de la clase lo han dicho, y tú dijiste aquella vez: Me gusta todo lo que luzca adorable – se refería a una vez en una clase de cocina en que le habían preguntado a Eren qué platillos dulces le gustaban.

-: Levi… no eres un maldito pastel – trató de hacerlo entender el ojiverde.

-: No, soy mucho mejor que eso. Si te haces mi pareja tendrás muchas ventajas.

-: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? – el muchachito ya estaba pensando que la charla se estaba alargando demasiado, pero le intrigaba saber qué tenía en la cabeza ese chico.

-: Tengo dinero, te llevaré a cenar regularmente y te haré buenos regalos – Eren quería reírse pero la seriedad del otro no se lo permitía – Como ya te lo dije antes soy adorable, soy muy buen conversador, he leído 2322 libros, visto 1905 películas, y 310 series, mi casa está llena de literatura manga y tengo varios CDs de animés, con lo cual la diversión está asegurada para ti, tengo un master en defensa personal – El joven eso no se lo creía, tan pequeñito y frágil que se lo veía – puedo defenderte en cualquier momento y lugar, especialmente de esa mujer que te acosa, soy limpio, extremadamente, y por último soy muy educado, jamás haré nada que no quieras contra tu voluntad. Por todo lo que he nombrado y en vista de que no hay otros competidores de mi nivel, tu mejor opción es aceptar que soy lo mejor que te va a pasar en la vida. Fin.

-: Ajá, bien y… ¿tus defectos?

-: ¿Eh? – dijo el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

-: Si voy a considerarte un… candidato también necesito saber tus defectos…

-: Oh, sí, eso, bueno… emm – se notaba que no era algo que le gustara admitir – Bueno, lo obvio, no tendré una estatura elevada, pero si similar a la promedio, son los… eh, genes, lamentablemente soy terriblemente malo en la cocina, pero eso no debe preocuparte porque puedo comprarte lo que gustes comer, y eh… soy directo, aunque no lo pondría como un defecto, pero lo incluyo porque Petra dice que eso me convierte en un cruel rufián, o algo así… ¿Qué más? Bueno, no soy muy paciente, pero me esforzaré contigo que eres bastante lento en varios aspectos… Bien, creo que eso es todo.

-: ¿Lento?, mira Levi, yo realmente aprecio que te hayas fijado en mí, pero… ¡No way, man! Ambos somos hombres, machos, electrones, no hay forma.

-: ¿A ti te gustan las mujeres? Porque en lo que va del año ya has rechazado cuatro declaraciones.

-: Cinco, te estoy rechazando, así que son cinco – aclaró el ojiverde largando un hondo suspiro.

-: Bien, soy persistente Eren – le dijo con determinación el más bajo – Lograré que te enamores de mí, de eso no hay duda. Por hoy aceptaré tu negativa, pero eso no hará que me dé por vencido. Buenas tardes – dijo haciendo una reverencia y se fue.

Eren se quedó pardo y se echó a reír divertido. Realmente ese Levi era todo un personaje.

-0-

Llevó al colegio y abrió su locker, había una tarjeta adentro, la agarró y la miró, de un lado era un paisaje como de cerros verdes y un lago y del otro con fina caligrafía:

"Eres para mí, como el rocío que refresca la hierba y la mantiene verde. Levi"

Eren estaba con una gran cara de WHAT DE FUCK? ¿Qué era como el rocío que refrescaba la hierba? ¿Qué clase de jodida frase poética era esa? Suspiró y la dejó a un costado para tomar la carpeta y el libro correspondiente y dirigirse al salón.

Ese día durante el almuerzo Levi se acercó y le dejó un muffin relleno de pasta de frutillas, su favorito.

-: Buen provecho, Eren – le dijo y se fue.

Armin tenía la mandíbula abierta y Mikasa echaba rayos y culebras por los ojos.

-: ¿Vas a aceptarlo? – le dijo la chica molesta.

-: Bueno, es mi favorito, y ya te dije que no seas ruda.

-: Así le estás dando esperanzas…

Eren no respondió mientras le daba un gran mordisco al dulce.

-0-

Todos los días una nueva tarjeta, un nuevo postrecito, una mirada a lo lejos, prestarle los prolijos apuntes, ofrecerle su ayuda en clases. Eren no lo encontraba molesto porque Levi no lo atosigaba, casi que se acostumbraba a su trato.

Salió y estaba solemnemente parado esperándolo. Le pidió a Mikasa que le diera unos minutos.

-: ¿Hoy toca? – le dijo Eren parado frente al más bajo.

-: Sí. Bien, en este sencillo y humilde acto vengo a ofrecerte que seas mi pareja, Eren Jeager.

-: Gracias, pero no, Levi.

-: De acuerdo, será hasta mañana, adiós.

El ojiverde lo vió partir, ni una mueca de dolor, ni rogarle demás, como si le hubiera preguntado la hora. Suspiró y se fue a su casa.

-0-

Luego de dos semanas…

-: ¿Hoy toca?

-: Sí. Bien, en este sencillo y humilde ac-

-: Ya, ya, me lo sé de memoria, pero hoy quiero preguntarte una cosa, ¿qué te gusta tanto de mí?

Levi entrecerró los ojos un momento y sus labios se apretaron un poco como si estuviera pensando. Eren esperó, dos minutos… cinco… diez minutos…

-: ¿Acaso no sabes qué es lo que te gusta de mí? – dijo con la vena de la frente otra vez hinchada.

-: No es como si pudiera ponerlo en palabras es… tienes que ser tú, eso.

-: ¿Pero por qué?

-: Porque sí.

Eren sintió como si una brisa pasara y por el lugar y dejara todo en silencio.

-: No es una respuesta satisfactoria.

-: ¿No lo es? Mmm, estoy en un aprieto – dijo el menor – Bueno… me… me gustas… yo no sé exactamente porqué, pero… quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo…

Levi se sonrojó apenas, y Eren encontró por primera vez en seis meses, que era cierto que era adorable. Le dieron ganas de apretarle los cachetes.

-: Bue-bueno… ¿Ya me rechazarás o te falta mucho? – Le preguntó el pelinegro – Es que a las seis tengo clases de ajedrez y se me está haciendo tarde – explicó.

-: De acuerdo, no quiero demorarte. Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar salir contigo.

-: Gracias a ti por escucharme, será hasta mañana, adiós.

Eren se le quedó mirando hasta que salió del instituto.

-: Dios, nunca he conocido espíritu más persistente – le dijo Armin acercándose – Casi que me duele, pobrecillo, es la decimonovena vez que se te declara.

-: Lo sé, bueno, vamos, tengo un nuevo juego en la play, ¿vienes a mi casa?

-: Sí, claro,le mandaré un mensaje a mamá antes.

-0-

Principios de primavera, y Eren ya tenía una pila de tarjetas.

-: ¿Hoy toca? – le dijo al pelinegro.

-: Sí. Bueno, en este sencillo y-

-: Sí – le respondió Eren y Levi lo miró sin expresión alguna. Luego de unos minutos de mirarse sin que nadie dijera nada, el más bajo habló.

-: ¿Sí?

-: Sí, Levi, acepto salir contigo, me ganaste por cansancio. Si tanto deseas que seamos una pareja, bien, lo seamos.

El ojiverde se quedó pasmado cuando vio una débil sonrisa en el de pálida tez, adornado con un sutil sonrojo.

-: Estoy contento, es lo que más te conviene – le habló el pelinegro volviendo a su formalidad habitual – Bien, será hasta mañana entonces, adiós.

-: Es-espera – le dijo Eren tomándolo de la muñeca - ¿Eso es todo?

-: Sí… Oh, ¿esperabas un beso?

-: ¡No! Es decir, bueno, no es que no quiera, pero si somos una pareja, pensé que pedirías algo – Ahora el avergonzado era el ojiverde, es sólo que estaba sorprendido que Levi se lo hubiera tomado tan naturalmente.

-: Bueno, sellaremos nuestro trato con un beso.

Se miraron un rato sin que ninguno diera el primer paso, al fin, Levi inspiró como si con eso se diera valor y tomó la cara de Eren para dejar un casto beso en su frente.

-: Hoy es un día muy feliz para mí – le dijo con su misma cara inexpresiva y se fue casi corriendo.

-: ¿Pero qué mierda? – dijo Eren sin poder creérselo.

-0-

-: ¡EREN! – Dijo la chica agitada porque había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su pupitre - ¿Es cierto?- habló casi a los gritos.

-: ¿Qué cosa? Y no grites – la amonestó el ojiverde.

-: ¿Estás saliendo con el inspector de baldosas?

-: Oh, eso…

-: ¡Sí, "eso", Eren!

-: Bueno, sí, es cierto.

A la chica se le cayó la mandíbula al piso y luego de un rato de arreglar lo desencajada que estaba continuó.

-: ¿Por qué?

-: Estoy viendo "qué onda" con él, eso.

-: A mí me gusta la pareja que hacen – dijo Armin que estaba sentado al lado.

-: ¿Qué te gusta de ese pigmeo, eh, eeeeehhhh?

-: No lo llames así, no es su culpa ser tan bajo, son los genes. Y bueno, es algo adorable, me gusta lo directo que es, eso…

-: ¡Esa ni siquiera es una buena razón!

-: Ya, no hagas tanto aspaviento, Mika, tranquilízate. Por cierto, disculpen pero hoy me iré con Levi, tenemos nuestra primera cita.

Tuvieron que llevar a Mikasa de inmediato a la enfermería porque se había desmayado.

-0-

-: ¿Qué se supone qué es esto? – preguntó el ojiverde mientras una enorme gota se le formaba en la frente.

-: El centro botánico, oh, es encantador, ven, tienen mariposas emperador, ¿las conoces?

Levi parecía emocionado, y Eren no quiso arruinarle el momento. Se sorprendió de que el recorrido no fuera para nada aburrido, Levi hablaba con un gran conocimiento de las flores y las plantas, parecía que eran una verdadera pasión para él.

-: Esta es una Papaver Rhoeas.

-: Pensé que se llamaba amapola – dijo Eren admirando la bella planta.

-: Ese es el nombre vulgar, pero el científico es Papaver Rhoeas, ¿sabías que crecen hasta los 50 cms? Esta es una pequeña aún, tienen una única nervadura central, no pueden usarse en arreglos florales ya que se marchitan muy rápido, es una pena, ¿no? Pero si tienes una buena maceta pueden adornar tu casa con su color rojizo, cuando las miro me hacen acordar a las manzanas maduras. ¿Sabías qué son el componente principal del opio? Una flor que parece tan inofesiva.

-: Dios, Levi, eres una puta enciclopedia andante – dijo Eren sorprendido.

-: Bueno, me gusta leer mucho y tengo buen memoria… ¿te estoy aburriendo?

-: No, no en absoluto, a decir verdad nunca pensé que venir al Centro Botánico sería tan interesante. En realidad nunca le prestaba demasiada atención a las plantas, pero me haces ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Es… agradable – el muchacho le sonrió y Levi quedó encantado con esa mueca.

Luego de visitar la jaula de las mariposas, se fueron a tomar un helado. Levi se demoró bastante en elegir, pero al final se decidió por uno de limón.

-: Es que no me gustan demasiado los sabores dulces – explicó.

Eren estaba a gusto, demasiado, tal vez no había sido una mala decisión después de todo.

Cuando ya se estaban despidiendo, el más alto se acercó para darle apenas un beso en los labios. Levi retrocedió varios metros mirándolo asustado.

-: ¿Eh? ¿Levi?- dijo el otro sin entender su reacción. El más bajo se acercó temblando.

-: Oh, disculpa… es sólo que… que… no hay necesidad de ir tan rápido.

-: ¿Tan rápido? Levi, salimos hace dos meses, ¿te parece que un simple besito es ir rápido?

-: ¿Tú… tú quieres besarme? – el pelinegro estaba rojo como una granada madura y el ojiverde encontró que se veían hermosos esos colores en su rostro, quería ver más de esas expresiones, porque Levi normalmente era bastante serio.

-: ¿Tú no? – repreguntó el más alto.

-: Estamos en la calle – explicó el otro.

-: Bueno, entonces… vamos allí – dijo señalando un pasillo algo obscuro a un costado.

-: Bien…

Caminaron hasta allí y Eren tuvo que levantar el mentón de Levi que tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, el pelimarrón esbozó una sonrisa, se veía demasiado tierno y tentador. Acercó sus labios y los apretó contra los finos del pelinegro por algunos segundos. Eran cálidos y suaves, muy diferentes de lo que él había imaginado. La primera vez no había podido disfrutarlos tanto.

-: Bueno… ¿te gustó? – le preguntó una vez que se separaron.

-: Yo… yo… no sé… - respondió el más bajo.

-: A mí sí… Bien, vamos te acompañaré a tu casa.

Después de acompañarlo a la puerta, Eren se fue con una sensación diferente en su estómago, era como estar flotando, era… raro.

-0-

-: Levi – susurró el ojiverde sobre su rostro pálido con los pómulos coloreados - ¿Puedes… abrir un poco tu boca?

El ojiazul abrió un poco sus ojos sintiendo que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

-: Es-está bien…

Eren tomó su rostro con ambas manos, los dos estaban solos en la pieza de Levi, por lo general una que otra tarde se iban a su casa, los padres del pelinegro trabajaban hasta tarde y su habitación siempre estaba impecable. Después de las tareas escuchaban música, o jugaban a la play (algo nuevo para el menudo), o leían mangas y se divertían mucho discutiendo sobre sus puntos de vista. Y ahora hacía unos días habían empezado a besarse un poco más profundo. Aunque a Levi todavía le costara, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran o se acercaran demasiado a su persona, pero él cedía ante Eren, siempre lo hacía.

El ojiverde enterró sus largos dedos en la sedosa cabellera negra, le encantaba tocar su cabello, y luego lamió con suavidad los finos labios, Levi abrió un poco su boca y al fin pudieron disfrutar de un jugoso y candente beso. Eren sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía cada vez que Levi enredaba su lengua con la suya. Su respiración se ponía pesada y sus sentidos se nublaban, probar la boca de su novio era lo mejor que existía en el mundo, cada día se felicitaba por haberlo aceptado y se lamentaba haberle hecho rogar tanto.

Se sintió contento cuando el más bajo lo abrazó por el cuello para profundizar la caricia, Eren delicadamente delineaba con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda fornida y pequeña de su pareja, sentía que Levi se estremecía ante su toque y eso le encantaba. Resoplaban un poco, mientras Eren se fundía en el azul profundo de los ojos del pelinegro. Sus bocas se acoplaban perfectamente y se probaban con necesidad. Eren necesitaba más, no estaba seguro qué, pero a veces se sentía un poco frustrado. Sin pensarlo, abandonó la candorosa boca y repartió varios besos a lo largo de la mandíbula tersa y pulcra de Levi para luego pasar a su cuello, sentir a las venas palpitando debajo de la suave piel hacía que se sintiera caliente, muy caliente. Levi gimió sin querer y se llevó una mano a su boca sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

-: ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Eren sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

-: Mm… sí…

Después de un par de besos más se separaron y bajaron a la cocina (la casa tenía dos pisos), para tomar la merienda. Ambos apenas cruzaban miradas, de alguna manera sentían que las cosas estaban cambiando, y era un cambio necesario, un cambio que ambos deseaban.

-0-

Las cosas se habían descontrolado, Levi estaba con la camisa desprendida de espaldas en el suelo, mientras besaba a Eren con frenesí, sus manos dentro de la remera del ojiverde, sus piernas enredadas. Era más que obvio que ambos portaban unas erecciones tremendas. Eren quiso desprender su pantalón y el otro se espantó completamente, alejándose de inmediato.

-: Lo… lo siento – le dijo Eren avergonzado – Yo no quise asustarte…

-: Es-está bien… sólo me sorprendí, eso es todo – Levi sentía que su corazón era un Ferrari a toda marcha.

-: Vamos… des-despacio, ¿ok?

-: Su-supongo – Levi se acercó gateando - ¿Tú sabes…? ¿Sabes lo que sigue?

Ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y luego desviaron la mirada.

-: Un… un poco… algo…

-: ¿Deberíamos? – Levi hizo una pausa - ¿Deberíamos buscar en internet?

Ninguno podía estar más rojo, pero Eren asintió. La verdad era que después de las clases de educación sexual, no tenían demasiado conocimiento en el tema, ¿se podía tener sexo entre hombres? Bueno, algo había escuchado, por eso existían los gays… ¿ellos eran gays?

Levi puso la laptop sobre la mesa ratona de su cuarto y buscaron en google: "Como tener sexo entre hombres". Después de leer algunas cosas que los dejaron bastante anodadados, dieron play a un video porno gay. A los tres minutos Eren lo detuvo.

-: Mmm… realmente no tengo ganas de ver esto – dijo completamente deprimido.

-: Yo tampoco – dijo Levi que estaba duro como una estatua.

-: Mira… dejemos esto aquí, ¿ok? – Dijo el ojiverde bajando la tapa de la computadora – Ya averiguaremos… a-además es tarde y… y es tarde…

-: Sí, sí, lo dejemos aquí. ¿Te acompaño a la parada?

-: De acuerdo.

-0-

-: Bueno, ya sé como es toda la cosa – dijo Eren en pose de profesor mientras miraba a Levi con superioridad.

-: Yo también – acotó el ojiazul.

-: Bue-bueno… entonces…

-: Hay que ducharse – sugirió Levi.

-: Sí, eso, yo iré primero, ¿me prestas una toalla?

Luego de que ambos estuvieran relucientes, se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama.

-: ¿Es-estás seguro? – le preguntó Eren que ya había empezado a sudar de los nervios de nuevo.

-: Sí – le dijo con firmeza Levi – Compré preservativos y lubricante – dijo abriendo su mesa de luz y sacando las cosas.

-: Oh, que… precavido… bueno… - Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besar a su novio con tranquilidad al principio, pero Levi estaba muy dispuesto, al menos más que las veces anteriores, rápidamente le sacó la remera a Eren y lo empujó contra el colchón para treparse encima.

Eren estaba complacido, esperaba que el pelinegro fuera tímido como lo era habitualmente, pero esa nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo le gustaba sobremanera. Pronto pasaron a meter sus manos dentro de sus pantalones. Eren se sorprendió de que Levi no tuviera pelitos en su entrepierna, tocar su hombría algo erecta le pareció algo demasiado sexy, mientras sus bocas no paraban de besarse y lamer en sus cuellos y hombros. Era un lío de jadeos descontrolados y manos que rebuscaban en todos lados. Levi se posicionó entre las piernas del más alto y tiró de su pantalón para bajárselo hasta las rodillas.

Si bien el ojiverde estaba disfrutando sentía que algo no estaba marchando del todo bien. Se arqueó completamente cuando sintió la delicada boca de su novio lamiendo su falo. Después de eso no pudo pensar más, estaba en la gloria misma. Realmente era lo más grandioso que le había pasado en la vida. Tan compenetrado estaba que no sintió cuando Levi deslizó uno de sus dedos, hasta que apretó en su esfínter con fuerza para poder ingresar.

-: ¡¿Quéeee?! – sin querer cerró con tanta fuerza las piernas que le pegó un rodillazo en la cabeza a su novio, quién gritó de dolor y comenzó a sobarse - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dijo asustado mientras se subía los pantalones e iba a ver si Levi estaba bien.

Un notable chicón le salía en la frente del lado izquierdo.

-: ¡Oh, Levi, lo siento tanto, discúlpame! Traeré hielo.

Corrió a la cocina y puso unos cubitos dentro de un repasador limpio y volvió para aplicárselo al más bajo.

-: Esta bien, no exageres, no moriré – decía Levi algo contrariado - ¿Es que hice algo mal?

-: No, bueno… me sorprendiste, es decir… ¿por qué hiciste… lo del dedo? – dijo Eren con la cara encendida por el rubor.

-: ¿Acaso no era que ya sabías todo? Es lo que hay que hacer, ¿no? O te dolerá…

-: ¿Me dolerá? ¿Me…? – Eren quedó en blanco - ¿A mí? ¿Me dolerá?

Levi lo miró desconcertado.

-: No, espera, momento… algo no está… espera… - dijo tomándose del puente de la nariz.

-: Yo no quiero lastimarte, bueno dicen que la primera vez duele mucho, por eso quiero prepararte bien – explicó el ojiazul.

-: Disculpa, sólo un segundo… ¿en qué momento decidimos que tenía que ser yo?

Se miraron son sorpresa ambos y Levi habló como si fuera lo más natural.

-: Bueno, uno tiene que ser el pasivo, ¿no? Después dicen que es muy placentero.

-: ¿Pasivo? ¿Acaso creíste que yo…? – Eren se quedó mudo y Levi abrió grande sus ojos.

-: Bueno, era lo lógico.

-: ¿Lo lógico según quién?

-: Según… ¿yo?

-: No, no esto está mal, ese debes ser tú Levi – el pelinegro se puso rojo y lo miró con reproche.

-: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-: Bueno, es lo natural, eres el más pequeño, delicado, adorable, tienes que ser tú.

-: ¿Delicado? ¡Delicado mis pelotas! – El ojiverde estaba en shock, nunca había visto a Levi cabreado de esa manera antes - ¿Qué regla dice que el más bajo tiene que ser el pasivo? ¡De ninguna manera!

-: ¿Cómo qué de ninguna manera? ¿Por qué no?

-: Duele como la maldita mierda, ¿no eres tú el más fuerte? Entonces lo soportarás bien.

-: ¡No quiero ser el pasivo! –se defendió Eren con la nuca crispada.

Ambos cruzaron los brazos y se dieron la espalda.

-: Entonces nunca lo podremos hacer… - dijo suspirando Levi.

-: ¡Ya sé! – Dijo el pelimarrón como si hubiera resuelto la ecuación de Einstein – Debemos probar, una vez tú y una vez yo, y ahí vemos como nos sentimos mejor, ¿qué dices?

-: De acuerdo – Levi se giró y su semblante se relajó – Ahora acuéstate.

-: No, espera, tú irás primero.

-: ¿Quéeee? No, tú vas primero.

-: ¡De ninguna manera!

-: ¿Por qué no? Después lo haré yo, te doy mi palabra.

-: ¿Por qué tu primero? ¡No! Es-espera, vamos a pelear de nuevo… espera… tratemos de decidir esto con justicia.

-: Bien, ¿y qué propones?

-: Piedra, papel o tijera.

Y ese fue el motivo por el que Eren faltó al colegio al otro día. ¿Lo bueno? Ya definieron quien sería el pasivo de ahora en más.

By Luna de Acero... enamorada de Levi... no te enojes Eren, deja de apuntarme con tu espada, gracias...


End file.
